Easter Eggs
Easter Eggs are usually humorous and hard to find details which often break the fourth wall. Sometimes they are phrases spoken by characters, at other times they are details in the environment or special occurrences. Many such easter eggs can be found in . Environmental details Many easter eggs are part of the level geometry or objects scattered in the game world. Some of them are listed below. Bloodlines within Bloodlines In several places, such as the Santa Monica beach house and the Ground 0, a fictional video game console can be found with a paused video game being displayed on the TV above it. The paused video game is actually a screenshot from an early version of with a "paused" message pasted onto it. Troika billboard In several locations a billboard showing the logo along with the fake tag line "PLAY OBEY". One such location is on the rooftop of Isaac's jewelry store. Troika Special At the Surfside Diner, there are countertop promo signs that feature the Troika Special, a "spoiled cat fish" dish, which doesn't actually contain catfish at all that is priced at $456.45 dollars. Phrases Some characters speak phrases which make little to no sense in the context of the game but have a hidden meaning referring to something in the real world. Hidden message on piracy If the clairvoyant thin-blood Rosa is asked if the fledgling will win in the end, she replies with an obvious anti-piracy message: "It's Chinatown" When asking Gary Golden why he does not go looking for Barabus himself, he responds with a quote from Roman Polański's classic , only replacing the protagonist's name with "boss" (the way he always addresses the fledgling): Mercurio on Troika Games When revisiting Mercurio during the preparations for the finale a new dialog option appears when asking him about people, specifically about Troika Games. His description includes a hint at the company's then-imminent demise. Smiling Jack to the player If the player exploits a glitch or uses a mod to increase his stats unnaturally, Jack will mock the player when he/she enters the alley at the start of the game. The player will either state Jack is jealous or admit he is too weak to play the game as it was meant to be played. Events Basketball When investigating the latest serial killer crime scene in the dilapidated warehouse in Downtown, you can pick up the corpse's head (on the ground below the body) and throw it through the basketball hoop attached to the wall nearby. If you do, you'll hear a crowd cheering. Dancing Werewolf With the Plus Patch installed, in Hollywood inside the Luckee Star Motel, you can find a laptop inside room 3. If you enter the word "easter egg" followed by the word "hint", the computer will tell you to "Open doors here often, to the werewolf in the sky... In the end the ending, you'll manage to pass by..." After that by closing any door again and again this will spawn a dancing werewolf outside the motel. After doing this there is secret dialogue at the end of the game is unlocked. Instead of opening the sarcophagus, choose the dialogue option "I've seen the dancing wolf once, I want to see it again!", then the dancing werewolf will spawn again and the game will end. Category:Content es:Curiosidades